


Outside

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Max suggested going for a little walk, now they're hiking up a mountain and Carlos is not impressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



When Max had suggested a walk before lunch, Carlos had pictured a little stroll through the park, maybe wander down to the river and watch the birds.

Not a four mile hike up a mountain with limited supplies that Max seemed to be turning into a competition.

He'd hoped that inviting Max to spend some time with him in Madrid would be a good way of maintaining their friendship after a difficult year. With all that had happened, it had suffered.

It wasn't anyone's fault. That was just the way life was sometimes.

But right now, he kind of regretted trying.

"I'll race you to the top." Max smiled, and Carlos nodded, his eyebrows raised as watched Max jog into the distance.

He was half tempted just to leave him and walk back down to the car. Strand Max in the middle of nowhere, unable to speak more than a few phrases in Spanish. But he wasn't that cruel.

"Are you coming?" Max was grinning, waving down from above, and Carlos had to stifle a groan that would make Dany proud.

"Sure." Carlos jogged to catch up with Max. At least once he looked up to see Max staring at him, but the second that their eyes met he diverted his gaze.

He didn't know what to think of that.

The sun shone down on them, as Carlos followed Max to the summit, and there was an awkward silence between them. So much of their lives was tangled up in their work, and it was the one topic of conversation that they were both avoiding.

Sitting down on the grass, the lush forest rolling down into the valley as the wind tousled Carlos' hair, it almost felt like all his worries were floating away.

Carlos offered Max half of his chocolate bar, and he accepted without a word, a blush crossing his cheeks as he took it.

They ate in silence, and Carlos realised that he'd never heard Max be quiet for this long. Not in all the times that they were teammates. That was one of the reasons that they got on so well, no awkward silences.

Carlos tried to think of something to say, but in the end it all came back to work.

"It's been a crazy year." Max laughed, and Carlos shook his head. Crazy didn't begin to even cover it.

"For you maybe, nothing really changed for me." Carlos tried to keep his voice level, he'd told himself that he wasn't upset about it, but that was a lie.

"I liked being teammates."

"I'm just glad for peace in the garage." Carlos laughed, unsure of what else to say. He was hoping that he could just laugh it all off until the subject changed.

"Why did you invite me here?" Max was staring at his hands, and Carlos looked out over the horizon, letting nature calm him as he assembled his thoughts.

"I wanted to spend some time with my friend." Carlos was aware that his voice sounded stilted, but he was lying, to himself more than anyone, and he was sure that Max knew it. "Why did you bring me up here?"

Max made a little noise, and Carlos was waiting for him to speak, but there was just the rustle of the wind through the trees.

"I just wanted some time alone with you."

They were the first honest words that either of them had said.

Carlos' heart raced, this was why he'd invited Max here. All those longing looks, the stolen glances across the garage. He was sure that there could be something more to their relationship, but they'd never got the chance to find out.

Max's hand reached out to rest on his knee, and Carlos' chest heaved, his lips parted as he summoned the courage to turn and face Max.

There was a blush on Max's cheeks, and his pouty lips were parted, his breathing ragged as his eyelashes fluttered. Carlos found himself leaning in closer, his eyes falling shut when he could feel Max's breath on his face.

Max's nose was nuzzling against his, their lips not quite touching, and Carlos reached up to stroke the side of Max's face, brushing his thumb over his cheek as sparks rushed through his body. His skin was so soft under his fingers, his stubble fluffy unlike his own rough beard.

Carlos let out a breathless gasp, the tiniest of noises, but it was all it took to have Max's lips on his, setting his soul on fire as the world melted away. Max was all he could hear, all he could feel. Every gasp and moan made Carlos feel braver, his lips no longer trembling as Max's tongue flicked across his mouth, lazy swipes that left Carlos wanting more.

Shuffling closer, Carlos deepened the kiss, his hand resting on Max's hip as he felt Max's icy hand slide inside his jumper, making him gasp. Max's kisses were more insistent, and Carlos tried to pull back a little so he could catch his breath, but Max's lips always found his, demanding attention as he ran his fingers through Carlos' hair, resting his hand on the back of his head as he moved to straddle Carlos, pushing him back on to the grass as their half hard cocks met.

Carlos gasped, Max licking into his open mouth as he trailed his hands down the curve of Max's back, even through his jumper he could feel the muscles rippling. His hands came to a rest at the top of his perfect rear, and Carlos found himself fidgeting with the waistband of his boxers, teasing him as the kisses got sloppier, both of them breathless as Max rutted against him.

Max arched his back, groaning as Carlos slid a hand inside his boxers, Max's skin cool against his warm hands, and he gave his cheek a squeeze, making Max groan as he broke the kiss, burying his head against Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos trailed his fingers between his cheeks, his heart racing with the noises that Max made as he groaned into his ear.

"Please." Max's voice was wracked with need, it was the most beautiful sound, and Carlos let his fingertip circle Max's quivering hole.

Carlos went in for another kiss, muffling the moans that fell from Max's pouty lips as he pressed into him, the sheen of sweat helping him ease his way in. The warmth combined with the way that Max's muscles fluttered around his finger had Carlos rock hard, circling his finger as he gently stretched Max out, his body responsive to his every touch, and he brushed against that spot, making Max cry out in pleasure.

"More."

Carlos slowly slid another finger into Max, his muscles tight around him as he buried his face against his neck, gasping as he adjusted to the stretch. Max was angling his hips so that he could work Carlos' fingers deeper inside him as Carlos kissed at the side of his neck.

"More."

Carlos tried to add a third finger, but Max's jeans were too tight, and he turned to face him. When he saw the way Max was looking at him, he was sure that he didn't want another finger. His cock twitched, pressing against the zip of his jeans as Max stared at him with a grin on his face.

"Are you sure?" Carlos stopped moving his fingers, but he could still feel Max clenching around him, showing him that he wanted more.

"I've been waiting for this ever since I saw you in cycling shorts."

Carlos laughed, all those blushing glances made sense now, and Max smiled as he leant in for a kiss, gasping as Carlos withdrew his fingers.

The kisses were more frantic after that, their lips joined as they both fumbled to undo their belts, the clank of metal only adding to the arousal as Max finally got his jeans yanked down.

Carlos twisted him round so that he was face down on the grass, his lily white arse poking out as Carlos gripped it in his hands. He spread his cheeks, exposing him to the cool air as goose bumps appeared on his skin, and Carlos ducked down to lick at his hole, Max's moans getting louder as he worked his way in.

The wind whipped around them, and Carlos was suddenly aware of how open it was, but they hadn't seen another person in the entire walk up here. He was sure that they were the only people around for miles.

Carlos sat back so that he could spit into his hand, slicking up his cock as Max looked back over his shoulder to watch.

"So sexy." Max laughed, smiling as he dragged his eyes over Carlos' golden skin, the trail of dark hair pointing to his glorious cock that was ready and waiting for him.

"Do you want my cock or not?" Carlos smiled as he moved into position, the tip of his cock resting against Max's hole as he grinned, clearly pleased with himself. He was some sight with his jeans pulled down over his thighs, arse in the air with his hole slick and waiting to be filled.

Max rested his forehead on his folded arms, and Carlos started to thrust in, Max crying out as he breached his tight ring of muscle. Carlos was holding his hips tight, reassuring him as he bottomed out inside him, and Max's groans only got louder.

Carlos took a deep breath, Max felt like heaven wrapped around him, so warm and snug, and he was about to thrust when Max pushed back against him, his body demanding more. Max's hands were gripping at the grass, and Carlos reached up so that he could hold his hands, pinning them above his head as he started to slam into him, Max's body adjusting and responding to him so intuitively that it felt like they were meant to be.

Max's muscles were tensing around him, and Carlos knew that he was going to have to move fast if he wanted them to come at the same time. He let go of Max's hands, kissing at his back as his hand reached down to grab Max's leaking cock.

Carlos' thumb swiped over the tip as he felt Max clench around him, warm come spilling over his hand as he felt his own orgasm creeping up on him.

"I'm going to come."

"Come inside me." The slight whine to Max's voice was all it took to have Carlos coming hard, biting his lip as he filled Max up with his come.

Carlos was slumped over Max, both of them breathless as Carlos slipped out of him, sitting back so that he could admire the view. Max's stretched hole was still quivering with the aftershocks, come leaking out of him and Carlos ducked down so that he could clean him up, his tongue darting inside him as he moaned in pleasure.

Max rolled over on to his front, wriggling to pull his jeans up as Carlos tucked himself away. Both of them were blushing and grinning, it was all so surreal, that after years of pining for each other, this was how they would finally consummate their love.

"Fuck, you're amazing."

"I know." Carlos stuck his tongue out, rushing in for another kiss as he lay next to Max, the sun shining down on them both as they made out in the soft grass.

"I…" Max blushed, and Carlos knew what he was going to say, he felt the same, but it was too soon to be saying those words.

He would scream them later that night while they were making love.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
